Scarlett and Wing
This article focuses on the interactions between Scarlett and Wing Overview From the very start, Wing thought Scarlett wasn't as she seems and was up to something. However, due to the skills Wing has due to her training, it is highly likely at Scarlett saw Wing as a possible ally, having mentioned at Wing had the speed and brawns while Scarlett herself had the brains during the Grease Pig challenge. This would be proofed a bit more then Scarlett's true self was revealed as Scarlett mentioned she was improves at Wing realized the truth and mentioned escaping together. However, Wing turned down the deal, saying she would rather die and got into a fight with Scarlett which led Scarlett to take the Gem of Light. Upon revealing something was up with the necklace, she tried to get Wing to revel the truth by calming she would smash the necklace if Wing didn't agree to her terms. If it would to happen, Wing would have ended up in a coma until the necklace was fixed. However, didn't have any luck on Wing telling the truth and, instead of smashing it, Scarlett kept Wing as a hostage while the others tried to stop Scarlett from blowing up the island. Course, this would be the start of their 'foe ship' as Scarlett would try to learn the truth of the Gem of Light in the future and fight against Wing again. Total Drama Pahkitew Island So, Uh This Is My Team During the wild deer running near the team's 'house', Wing was about to fall to the ground when she had seen Scarlett and gained the feeling something was off. Thankful Dusk caught Wing before she could fell to the ground. I Love You, Grease Pig When Wing woke up, she saw Scarlett with a clipboard and ask what she was doing. Scarlett respond by calculating normal behavior of men's conversation. Wing said in her confessional she can't shake the feeling about Scarlett when she was referring to her as Ferb. Wing and Scarlett had teamed up for their part of the challenge. However, Wing noticed Scarlett fixing Max's machine that turned the pig evil for a bit, in which she realized her feelings about Scarlett not being as she seems was right. Twinning Isn't Everything I Love You, I Love You Knots A Blast from the Past Mo Monkey Mo Problems Scarlett Fever In Scarlett Fever, Wing had followed Scarlett to the computer room. After Scarlett had scared Max and Fontlaroid away by the robot bear, Wing had stood behind and tried to fight her off after reveling that she knew something was up. The two fought in which Scarlett took the Gem of Light and kept Wing hostile. Once Scarlett was beaten, Wing was able to take the necklace back. She was watching Scarlett being eliminated in glee. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Trivia *Bubblemomoko15 aka Erin had mentioned that the relationship between Wing and Scarlett is similar to hers and Mal's in a picture angelthewinged did. This is true but at the same time isn't... **Wing isn't scared of Scarlett unlike to how Erin seem to be of Mal. However, both Scarlett and Mal did cause trouble for Erin and Wing during their time on the show and had done stuff that could have killed the two. **Both Wing and Erin felt like something was wrong with the two, Erin realizing Mal wasn't acting like Mike while Wing noticed the small signs Scarlett made to her true nature through out the show. **Each foes met on Total Drama. Like Mal has with Erin in other stories, Scarlett will most likely return at some point to try to get revenge on Wing. *It isn't completely clear if Scarlett did see Wing as a possible ally or not. However, it hints are more towards the latter rather then the former. *Scarlett would be the first non-magical being to have kept Wing hostage and the first villain to steal the Gem of Light. This will be mentioned in some fanfics done by angelthewingedcat and possible ETMA 2. See also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts